skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric, The Dark Slayer
Eric, The Dark Slayer is the sealed fighter in Skylanders: Sealed Dimension. He's a leader of the Dark Fighters. He's also the twin brother of Erica, The Witch Craft. Appearance Eric is a boy with a Japanese-American background. He's 17 years old. He has black, medium-sized hair. When he was a sealed fighter, he wears a long, black trench coat. Personality Eric is really aggressive and makes people scared of him. He's very mature to everyone, including his rival Christian. For his family, he really cares for them and sometimes he felt annoyed by them on different reasons. Background Eric lives his life with a family who are Japanese blood obsession. His parents are following the Japanese culture which Eric was interested of. He got his aggresive personality when people making fun of his parents. He hates it. Eric is a kendo master. He trained at his family's dojo. People are so scared of with due to his abilities. One day, he was walking to see his rival Christian. Then, there was a storm. A figure crash through the window of Christian's house and later on, he escapes. Few days later, there were news about him. So, Eric decided to tell what happen. After that, he got encountered by the figure that captured Christian and the figure sealed Eric. At Skylands, he was saved by the Skylanders and Eon with the others. He was finding away to get out of there and go back to his world. After Eon announce that the figure, Connor, was here and Christian wanted to stop him, Eric decided to join his rival in order to stop Connor. Later on checking out the Skylanders, he got interested by the Dark Skylanders as it fits his style. So obtaining the dark element, he become a sealed fighter. Abilities Eric's abilities has equip with a katana that is sealed inside a scabbard. Giving him the powers of fast slicing and dark speed *'Attack 1, Dark Cutter'- Press 1 to hit enemies with a scarbbard. Press 1, 10 times to give a slice and dice combo. *'Attack 2, Shadow Darts'- Press 2 to shoot darts. *'Attack 3, Dark Evade'- Press 3 to pass through enemies and dodge their attacks. Upgrades *'Shadow Slice'- Press and Hold 1 to gives a huge slash of darkness. *'Smoke Dash'- Dark Evade can make enemies slows down when passing through them. *'Dark Lightning'- Press 1,1,1 and Hold 2 to stab the katana down to the ground to create a lighting bolt. *'Homing Darts'- Shadow Darts can now follow enemies. *'Shadow Sting'- Press 1,1 and Hold 1 to stab through enemies. *'Fang Guardian'- Press and Hold 2 to summon Shadow Dart to surrond you as it slash enemies when coming near. *'Wall Jumper'- Dark Evade can now gives the ability of jumping on walls. *'Dark Metal Sharks'- Press 1,1,1,1,1 and Hold 1 to summon a waves of sharks. Blademaster Improves katana skills. *'Yami Blade'- Dark Cutter is now increase damage and moves faster. *'Shadow Crosser'- Shadow Slice can now shoot 3 slashes. *'Shadow Tornado'- Press 1,1 and Hold 1 to spin in the air to create a tornado of blades. *'Shadow Scythe'- Press 1,1,1,1,1,1,1 and Hold 2 to slash surronding enemies. *'Shadow Web'- Press 1, 9 times and Hold 1 to create dark webs on the whole area. Dark Shooter Improves shooting dark magic skills. *'Shadow Wave'- Press 1,1 and Hold 2 to stab the darts on the ground to create an impact wave. *'Shadow Wheel'- Press 1 and Hold 2 to shoot out sawblades. *'Split Darts'- Shadow Darts can now split into two when hit. *'Shadow Javelin'- Press 2 and Hold 1 to shoot a spear of darkness. *'Shadow Rain' Press 2 and Hold 3 to quickly disappear and cast a rain of darts. Shadow Runner Improves Dark Evade skills and gives extra bonus to his Trickster skills. *'Air Wall Jump'- While jumping, press 3 to dash through air. *'Parry Somersault'- When dashing close to the enemy, press 3 to jump on them and do a somersault. *'Shadow Circle'- Press 1,1 and Hold 3 to run into a circle and create an impact. *'Dark Poison'- Dark Evade can now poison enemies when passing through. *'Trick Kill'- When a enemy attacks you, press 3 to quickly pass through them giving an instant kill. Category:Skylanders: Sealed Dimension Category:Dark